<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Times Ahead by ragnarok89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782907">Better Times Ahead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89'>ragnarok89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Bodyguard Romance, Canon Related, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Game: Fate/hollow ataraxia, Getting Together, Healing, Holding Hands, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Photography, Introspection, Moving On, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Sunsets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. It was unfamiliar, and yet it was comforting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bazett Fraga McRemitz/Caren Ortensia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Times Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caren almost didn't want to go with Bazett, stiffening as Bazett's hand wrapped around her own and pulled.</p><p>"We should be going, Miss Ortensia. The sun's about to set and it will be dark soon."</p><p>Caren wanted to pull away, even just for a moment. She never had someone take her hand before in her whole life. Any time she and Bazett had to go somewhere, Bazett always reached for Caren's hand. It was unfamiliar, and yet it was comforting.</p><p>She was a priestess. She wasn't to know of such things, of touching and holding onto something tangible. Bazett had a kind smile; her hand was soft, gentle, and warm.</p><p>For the longest time, Bazett stood by her like she was made of glass, and she never yielded from any challenge that stood in their way. For that, Caren couldn't help but feel the warmth that made her heart glow. She couldn't help but smile back with the way Bazett's eyes shone brightly at her.</p><p>"Please, call me Caren, Bazett."</p><p>"Oh, well, it would be my pleasure, Caren."</p><p>To Caren's surprise and joy, Bazett smiled right back at her. They walked together, the sun setting down behind the mountains, the sky tinted in violet and auburn.</p><p>Maybe things would be all right after all. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>